Our Video Game Adventure
by SonicFan258
Summary: I was starting out with a normal summer event until Eggman kidnapped my 6-year-old sister, Margot. With me, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and my best friends, nothing and nobody can get in my way of saving my the end of the adventure, it's a tough dilemma between staying with Sonic or going back home. Sonic and his friends are SEGA's!*romance and friendship genre as well*
1. It's Only the Beginning

**It's Only the Beginning **

Oh, hello. I guess I'm not the only one here, after all. Anyway, let me introduce myself, my name is Dayan McGuire. So, my adventure began somewhere around summer vacation. I was at my house spending some time with my little sister, Margot.

So anyway, Margot and I were in my room playing a two-player game called Sonic '06 (Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generation). If you guessed it, you are absolutely right. My sister and I are fans of Sonic the Hedgehog. Both of us have our number one favorite characters. For instance, my number one is Sonic himself, and Margot's is Silver, the future hedgehog. We have the same in common with one of the characters. Amy Rose, we absolutely dislike her. We feel bad for Sonic because he tries to concentrate on defeating Eggman and always gets distracted by Amy.

As we were playing the game, me and my sister got a visit from our cousins, unexpectedly. They were staying with us for the summer to do some cool stuff together while our parents were at Texas. My most favorite thing that I did with my cousins was go to the Grand Canyon. But, that's when the adventure began. As we were enjoying the Grand Canyon, I had a strange feeling that something bad was gonna happen. I tugged at my cousin's shirt. She looked down at me with a smile on her face.

"What's up, Day?" She asked. "I think we should go home now. I just realized that I'm claustrophobic to canyons." I lied.

My other cousin looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? You were perfectly fine for half of the t-" He said before he got cut off.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion nearby. I looked up to see all these weird robots standing in front of only me and my family. Oh, my cousins' names were Scarlet and William. Anyway, Scarlet was protecting me while William was protecting Margot. I suddenly recognized the looks of the robots. There was a familiar evil laugh from the hole. I looked at the hole and saw my most hated villain.

"Eggman?" I whispered to myself. I was shocked. I knew that Sonic and the others couldn't _possibly_ just pop out of the TV. Scarlet and William even recognized him from the looks of their faces.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Four helpless little children all in one place. I apologize for the interruption but I need to take the youngest child away from you." He explained. I looked at Margot and saw that she knew that Eggman wanted her. I pulled her into a hug, telling her that I won't let him get her. Then, out of nowhere, there was this strong, blue wind spiraling around us. I knew who was making the wind.

When the wind stopped, I looked and saw a hedgehog with blue fur, wearing red and white shoes with gold buckles, looking at us with emerald eyes. I was frozen with shock and excitement. The blue hedgehog was my number one idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. I wanted to just run up to him and hug him to death and realized that I would just act like Amy.

While I was staring in awe, I felt something slip out of my grasp. I looked and saw that a robot was holding my little sister. I began to try to pull her out of their grasp to a failed attempt. I looked at Eggman with fury in my eyes.

"Hey! Let my little sister go you fat son of an egg!" I yelled at him. Sonic, Scarlet, William, Eggman, the visitors, and Margot stared at me with shock. Honestly, I didn't care if they were mad at me for almost cussing. I only care about getting my little sister back safely. I watched in devastation as Eggman was floating away with Margot.

"DAYAN!" I heard Margot scream. I had tears in my eyes as I replayed her terrified face in my head. "No, this can't be happening. I swear to you Eggman, I will hunt you down and make you regret messing with my family." I whispered. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Scarlet and William looking at me with worried faces. I shook them off then walked away from my family, even my idol. I just wanted time to myself. While I was walking, I saw a bright light ahead of me. That's when curiosity hit me. When I entered the light, I felt a rush of wind blow my hair in my face. I felt horrible for leaving everything behind. But, now, my number one priority is to get my sister back. When the light ended, I looked around and saw springs, rings, loops, and lots of other stuff. I knew the place was Green Hill Zone.

I looked back to where I came out of and cried. "I'm sorry everyone. I never wanted to do this, but I have no choice. I promise you, my family, that I'll come home with my sister. Please forgive me." I whispered.

* * *

**My first fanfiction! Please review and favorite and/or follow! I'm new to this so cut me some slack.**


	2. Hidden Friend Encounter

**Hidden Friend Encounter**

I kept walking for what seemed like forever until I came across something. I saw someone familiar. I was shocked because it was my second favorite character, Miles "Tails" Prower. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" He asked me. I was stiff.

**"**I-I'm Dayan. But you can call me Day. You're Tails, Sonic's best friend, 8 years old with an IQ of 300." I suddenly said. Tails looked at me with shock.

"How did you know who I was? And, how do you know Sonic?" He asked.

"Um, in my world, there are games with you, Sonic, and your other friends in them." I explained. I suddenly heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sonic with my cousins. I got scared from them being mad at me so I ran away again.

"Just stay away from me! I want to be alone!" I yelled. It wasn't long until I found another zone, Seaside Hill. I was so mad at myself for running off like that, especially in front of Tails. I don't know why I was acting like a 5-year-old kid. As I was gazing at the sunset, the image of my little sister, Margot started playing in my head again.

**Dayan! Dayan! Dayan!** Margot screamed. I started crying because I missed Margot. She was only 6 years old and got kidnapped. I didn't want to see her so scared. I felt someone hug me from behind while I was crying. I looked behind me and saw Scarlet with tears in her eyes. I was so confused on why she was crying.

"We're not mad at you, Day." She told me with a soft voice. Wait a minute! My cousins weren't mad at me? It was my fault that Margot got taken away. Plus, I almost swore at the top of my lungs!

"It's not your fault. You did a good thing to try and get her back. We should've helped you. We're so sorry." William jumped in. I couldn't believe my ears. But, I couldn't be angry at myself or my family anymore. So, I smiled and hugged Scarlet back. I saw Sonic walked up to me and give me a thumbs up.

"I gotta say, that was brave. I've never met a girl like you." He commented. I blushed when Sonic said that. In school, the only words that described me were shy, artistic, timid, and quiet. Nobody called me brave.

"Um, thanks, Sonic. But, how can you be real? You're supposed to be a myth." I said. Sonic looked at me with confusion.

"Nope, I'm real. I heard that you and your sister are huge fans. Well, the good thing is that you'll have an adventure with me." He said. I looked at Sonic then at my cousins.

"Can't Scarlet and William come?" I asked. Sonic looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, Dayan, they can't come." Sonic said. My heart was flooded with disappointment. I looked at Scarlet and William and told them that I'll be back home sooner than they'll know it. Scarlet and William nodded and went through the portal back home.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be reminded of them while we're still here." I said. Sonic nodded and walked with me to our next stop. As I was walking, I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a human girl with brown hair and grey eyes. I knew who that was.

"Jasmine, is that you?!" I shouted to the shadow. Jasmine ran up to me and hugged me with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Dayan! You're here, too?!" She asked me with excitement.

"What's all the commotion about?" Sonic asked. Jasmine looked at Sonic and gasped with shock.

"No way! You're real! Dayan, how is he real?!" She asked me. I laughed then explained everything to her . Jasmine nodded.

"Oh, that's so cool! I'm so sorry that your sister got kidnapped. Well, when I see that Egghead, I'll pummel him like there's no tomorrow." She said while punching her hand into her palm.

"Oh, can I come along?" She asked. "After all, you'll need some assistance to get to Eggman and Margot." I had to admit, Jasmine _did_ have a point. Sonic thought about it and agreed to let her come. So, we had my best friend Jasmine. After Jasmine joined, we continued on with our journey to save my sister. If that meant I have to sacrifice myself to save her, so be it.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter! TWO REVIEWS. Not bad. Thanks Shadow lover 123 for Jasmine. Hope you like it! REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**


	3. Behind the Shadow

**Behind the Shadow**

Well, looks like we're on our way to Eggman's base. Oh, about our favorite Sonic characters, Jasmine's number one favorite was Shadow the Hedgehog, the "Ultimate Life Form." As we were strolling along, discussing about how to save my sister, I felt some cold, hard eyes staring at me nearby. I looked and saw nothing. I've been feeling those eyes staring at me for 20 minutes. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out sooner or later. We've been walking for what seemed like days. Sonic noticed that it was getting dark and decided to set up camp. I set the logs around the fire while Jasmine and Sonic set up the campfire. I started the fire and joined the others. I stared at the fire and saw what made my heart pound. _**Margot**_. I never knew that she would haunt me this much. I looked over at my friends and saw that they were already asleep. I was about to doze off when my head was hit, hard until I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up the next day with wind brushing my face. I looked ahead and saw trees, bushes, rocks and grass passing by quickly. I looked up to see that someone was carrying me.

"Sonic?" I whispered. I then realized that it wasn't Sonic at all.

The hedgehog was midnight black with crimson red streaks on his quills, arms and legs. This hedgehog was Shadow the Hedgehog, Jasmine's idol. He's my third favorite character.

I realized that he was the one who was stalking me recently. But, why was he following me? Did I take something that he wanted? Or better yet, is he working with Eggman?

"Shadow the Hedgehog? So, you were the one who was watching me. What's your problem?" I demanded. He looked at me with eyes of anger.

"I don't have a problem. Your sister is a powerful one so I'm bringing you to Eggman like he ordered." He said. I blinked a couple times. So he _was_ working with Egghead. I remembered something he promised to someone that he cared about and told him about it.

"Did you forget your promise with Maria?" I asked him. He came to an immediate halt and looked at me with shock.

"You promised Maria that you would protect and help the people on Earth, not to cause chaos. What would she say if she saw you now? How would you react?" I then asked. Shadow looked at me with complete shock.

"Who are you and how do you know about Maria?" He asked me. Before I could explain, my name was called by two familiar voices.

"DAYAN!" Sonic and Jasmine shouted. They stopped when they saw Shadow.

"Shadow, what were you doing with Day?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked away with a sad/ashamed look on his face. I felt bad for him so I looked at Sonic with a concerned look while placing my hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Sonic, don't be so harsh. I know he kidnapped me, but, Eggman tricked Shadow into thinking he could bring Maria back, did he?" I said then asked Shadow. Shadow nodded. I then had an idea that could make Shadow feel better.

"Hey, Shadow. Do you want to join us?" I asked him. Everyone looked at me with shock. Shadow smiled and nodded while Jasmine nodded. But, Sonic was very denial.

"What do you mean to 'let Shadow join us'? He kidnapped you for crying out loud." He said. I looked at him, angrily while placing my hands on my hips.

"Sonic, I don't care if you want Shadow to join us or not. My top priority is to bring my sister Margot back in one piece and Shadow is the only one who knows where she is. And I'm the one who calls this journey and I choose who joins the adventure or not. Get over it!" I said angrily. I could tell that Sonic was shocked by what I said.

Jasmine was so happy that her most favorite character was joining us. Looks like we have another teammate joined. This adventure should be interesting.


	4. Guardian and Future Meetings

**Guardian and Future Meetings**

While we were walking, I looked at Jasmine and chuckled as I noticed her talking to Shadow about how he's her idol and how cool his powers are and all that stuff.

By the look on Shadow's face, he was really amused and interested in Jasmine.

I looked at Sonic and sighed. He hasn't said a word since I yelled at him. I knew I should've yelled at him, but he shouldn't have treated Shadow like a criminal. So, what did I do?

I walked over to the grouchy hedgehog and hugged him. He looked at the ground then at me with surprise.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay? I just didn't want to make Shadow feel bad. I know he kidnapped me, Sonic, but, at least give people a second chance." I said to him. He smiled at me then told me that he was sorry for making me mad.

We went back to Seaside Hill Zone and found a place to camp for the night.

We all set up camp and settled into our sleeping spots. I couldn't sleep last night anyway because of my sister, Margot, haunting me.

I looked at the fire and saw Margot's face form in the flames. I felt tears trickling down my cheeks as I thought of my sister.

I noticed that everyone was looking at me with concerned looks. I looked at them and tried to look like I wasn't crying.

"Are you okay, Dayan?" Jasmine asked me with sympathy. I looked at her then back at the flames. I was just not in the mood to talk about my problems.

"Dayan, whatever the problem is, you can tell us." Sonic said. Now, really, they're pushing my buttons.

"If you don't talk about what's the matter, we can't help you." Shadow jumped in. That's it. I can't take it anymore. I jumped up on my feet and glared at everyone.

"Really, guys, I don't have time for discussions! Right now, I'm focusing on how to save my sister, Margot!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me with shock.

I began trembling in frustration and sadness. I sat back on my log with tears running.

"I'm worried about Margot… She's only six years of age… and suffering as we speak… Ever since she got taken from me… by that fat Egghead… she haunts me in my sleep… Now that she's gone… I feel like it was my fault and feel miserable… But… I will not rest nor let anything stop me… from bringing her back." I sobbed between my sentences.

Everyone looked at me with sad looks. I know that Shadow feels bad for me. He misses Maria and would do anything to bring her back to life.

"Look, we'll save your sister, okay? Don't worry too much, Dayan." Sonic told me. I thought of the last time I heard that phrase. My mother used to tell me that every time I was very scared. Now, I'm just hoping Margot is okay.

After I opened my eyes, I saw that everyone was asleep except for one person that I didn't notice. _Shadow_. Is he still concerned about my feelings about my sister?

"Look, I know how you feel, Dayan." Shadow said. I just stared at him for a minute or two and looked at the flames.

"First, call me Day. Second, I know you know how I feel. You were very close to Maria and didn't want your bond to break apart. Listen, don't worry about me Shadow. Get some rest." I told Shadow.

He nodded then told me that he promises that he'll make Eggman pay for making me suffer. I thanked Shadow and looked up at the sky.

I thought of a song me and Margot would sing every day. I got up and walked far enough from the camp and sang the song.

_Aloha __oe_

_Aloha __oe_

_Ike __onaona__ ho __ika __lipo_

_One fond embrace_

_A ho e __ae__a__ au_

_Until we meet again_

When I ended the song, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see someone I didn't expect to meet so soon. It was Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles is my fourth favorite character. He had some sort of sad expression on his face.

"That was some good singing. And who are you?" He asked me.

"Oh, thanks. My name's Dayan, but you can call me Day. Nice to meet you Knuckles. Before you ask, in my world, I have video games that explain everything about Sonic and his friends, including you." I said. Knuckles didn't seem surprised at all.

"So, why are you here?" He asked. I looked down and closed my eyes, trying hard to fight back the tears.

"I… My… I'm here because Eggman kidnapped my sister, Margot. Ever since then, she's been haunting me to the point which I can't sleep, think straight, or anything like that. So, I have to get her back before she gets hurt or better yet killed." I began. "But, I don't know who to turn to. I don't even know if I can turn to Sonic, Shadow, or even my best friend, Jasmine, for assistance. So, can you help me rescue my sister?" I asked. Knuckles nodded with a smile on his face.

I smiled; glad to see that Knuckles has agreed to help. When I was about to return back to camp, I heard a weird sound. I turned and saw a strange blue light. I looked and saw another hedgehog but not like Sonic and Shadow.

The hedgehog had some fancy quills, white fur, turquoise lines around his body, and had a blue Chaos Emerald in his hand. It was Silver the Hedgehog, Margot's number one favorite character and my second favorite! When Margot meets him, she'll be all over him.

"Hey, Knuckles, long time no see." He greeted. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm…" He began but I cut him off.

"You're Silver the Hedgehog who came from the future but came to the present to find the Iblis Trigger to fix your timeline and destroy the Flames of Disaster." I said proudly. Silver looked at me with shock.

"How did she…" He said until Knuckles told him to not ask. So, I explained everything about the games, TV shows, toys, etc. back home that explains everything about them and all that stuff until he got the idea. He asked me why I came here and Knuckles told him that my sister got taken by Eggman and needs to be rescued.

"If you need some assistance, I'll join. If that's okay with you." He asked. I nodded my head. I was close to tears when I got so many new friends helping me get Margot back.

Well, I can tell this journey is gonna be a blast! Hang in there Margot, I'm coming for you. And you better watch out Eggman, cause you just messed with the wrong girl.


	5. Desperate Needs

**Desperate Needs**

_Margot's POV_

Ever since I got kidnapped by Eggman, my sister, Dayan and my most hated villain, at the Grand Canyon, I've been flying in the chair with Eggman for almost two days and three nights.

Those days and nights were the worst of my entire life. I had to sit in the back of the hovercraft with two robots side by side of me. The most uncomfortable and frightening part was that I had to be bound by my hands and feet, and I had to be silenced with a rag over my mouth.

While we were traveling to his base, he looked back at me with an evil grin that would send chills down my spine.

"Don't you worry my dear; you'll be the perfect test subject for my most evil plot yet." He explained. I looked at him like he was a giant egg-shaped goat. What plot was he using me for? I just hoped my sister would save me in time. I really missed her.

While we were on our way to his cruddy base/lab, we finally made it. I didn't want to go in that high tech place. I was struggling to escape to no prevail. Eggman's robots grabbed me by the arms and dragged me into the base.

Oh, Dayan. Wherever you are, please hurry. I need you!

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short but this is from Margot's POV and what has been happening while Dayan and hr friends were thinking of how to save her. But, poor Margot, being bound and gagged the whole way to his base. How cruel! So? What ****is Eggman planning to do with Margot? And will Dayan and the gang be able to save her before that plan will ever reach the goal? You'll have to find out in another chapter! For now, bye!**


	6. New Images and Powers

**New Images and New Powers**

It's been three days since we've been here on this strange world. I was sleeping until I felt my shoulder being shaken. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was standing over me with shocked faces for some reason. I even noticed that Tails was with the gang.

I held my head to realize there was something behind my hair. Behind my hair, I felt furry quills. I looked at my arms and saw my normal skin color, medium tan. I looked at my hands and saw that they had gloves. I never had gloves on. I looked at my hair and saw that it changed from brown to purple. The quills I felt were still brown. I looked at everyone and saw that my eyes met up with them. I was so confused.

"What the—" I asked with shock in my voice. Sonic grabbed me and walked me to a nearby lake. I looked in the water and saw something that made me scream. I was a _hedgehog_! My eyes were still the same color as always, ocean water blue, but they were bigger and my pupils were narrower. I was so shocked that I turned into a hedgehog after three days. Now how will my sister and I recognize each other?

After being freaked out by what I saw, I calmed down a little bit then walked with Sonic back to the campsite. I looked at everyone and noticed that Jasmine was wide awake as well. I noticed that she turned into a hedgehog, too!

She looked almost exactly like Shadow, but instead of red streaks on the head, arms and legs, she had _**dark purple**_ streaks. She wore a black and red dress with black and red running shoes like Shadow's. She looked like Shadow's identical twin sister. While we were all staring in surprise at me and Jasmine's new image, I suggested that we best be on our way. Everyone nodded and walked out to forest.

_Jasmine's POV_

Wow, I can't believe I turned into a hedgehog that looked almost identical to Shadow! I'm so going to enjoy this adventure. I looked at my BFF, Dayan, and saw that she didn't like being a hedgehog.

I understand that she wasn't used to being a hedgehog. No one is used to being a hedgehog!

I mean nobody back home can transform into a hedgehog, fox, echidna, or anything like Sonic and his friends!

Now, the one question I had on my mind this morning was, "do we have any kind of special powers?" Well, sooner or later we'll find that out. While we were walking, we were suddenly surrounded by Eggman's robots. Well, I guess this will answer my question about our powers.

So, I thought about one of Shadow's powers and thought of trying Chaos Spear. So, I concentrated and swung my arm behind my neck. Then I shouted, "Chaos… Spear!" and swung my arm out at the robot. Out came these yellow arrow spears from my hand and they hit several robots on contact. Everyone looked at me with shock at what I did. I found out that have Shadow's powers! Awesome!

"Jasmine, how did you do that without a Chaos Emerald?! That was outstanding!" Shadow said, shocked. I blushed by his commentary.

"I just thought of trying one of your powers, concentrated, and then just did it." I said. Shadow smiled at me.

"Well, that was really impressive for a beginner." He complimented. I thanked him and continued to battle.

_Dayan's POV_

I was surprised that Jasmine had powers. Now I'm curious if I had any powers. So, now I thought of a power that I could do and thought of a power I never thought of trying before, and it doesn't belong to any of Sonic members!

So, I focused on some robots and began to control it. The robots stopped what they were doing and started attacking their allies.

Then, I made them attack themselves to finish the battle.

Wow, I had the power of bionic physiology, which means I possess the powers and characteristics of machines and robots!

That can be very useful. Geez, me and Jasmine have become hedgehogs and discovered our hidden powers all in 10 minutes.

This adventure so far, is not halfway over. Look out, Eggman! Here I come!


	7. A New Teammate

**A New Teammate**

I just couldn't believe me and Jasmine had special powers like Sonic and his friends. So far, we discovered that Jasmine had the power to do Chaos Spear without a Chaos Emerald and I had the power of Telekinesis. That's amazing! Well, anyway, as we were walking, I suddenly heard something in the bushes. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head towards the sound. I didn't see anything. Everyone ahead of me stopped and looked at me.

"You alright, Day?" Tails asked me. I looked at everyone and nodded. I kept walking with the gang, but most importantly to me, trying to find out what I heard in the bushes. Was someone else stalking me? Was it one of Eggman's spies? While we were walking, I heard the sound again. I looked and didn't see anyone, not a shadow, nothing. Something wasn't right at the time. So, I turned when no one was looking and went deeper into the forest. I felt bad for not telling my friends about this, but I had to find out what was going on.

* * *

Deeper and deeper into the forest I went until I had a feeling that something or someone was following me from behind. So, I kept on going until I heard a _CRACK!_ Sound of a twig. I quickly turned around and got into a fighting stance and saw another hedgehog that was crimson red all over, had amethyst eyes, and was wearing a blue T-shirt, sneakers and jeans, and had wild hair but no tangles. I stood up straight and walked over to the hedgehog to find out it was another girl. She started backing away from me, scared out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm just lost! I just suddenly woke up here and then—" She yelled until I waved my hands calmly.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just an accident. So, what's your name?" I asked the girl. The girl looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"My name is Taylor. What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Dayan, but everyone calls me Day. Listen; are you a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he's a friend of mine. Believe me, he's real."

"Take me to him, please?! I've always wanted to meet him in person!"

"Sure, you can meet him. I'm teamed up with him because Eggman kidnapped my little sister three days ago at the Grand Canyon."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I'm willing to help you get her back safely." She committed. I was surprised that she wanted to help. I agreed for her to help and took her to meet Sonic.

* * *

When I got out of the deep forest, I saw everyone scattered around one area looking in bushes, up in trees, everywhere. I giggled, realizing that they found out that I was missing. They were looking for me!

"Hey, guys! Over here!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and turned towards me. They all ran over to me and asked me questions.

"What happened to you? We were all worried sick!" Jasmine said. I laughed at her, making everyone confused.

"I kept hearing someone in the forest while we were walking and I went to go check it out. That's when I met this girl. She was lost in the forest when I found her. Everyone, this is Taylor, Taylor the Sonic Team." I introduced Taylor and my friends. Taylor was speechless. I guess she was surprised that I wasn't lying after all.

"No… way! This has to be a dream!" She yelled. I laughed at her then pinched her on her arm. "OW! Wait, so this is real?" She asked me. I nodded. I suddenly remembered my friend and walked Taylor over to her.

"Oh, Taylor, this is my best friend, Jasmine. We both are stuck here until we save my little sister. Jasmine, this is Taylor." I said. Jasmine smiled and shook hands with Taylor. Sonic walked up and raised his hand up to Taylor.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He greeted. Taylor smiled and shook his hand. She looked over at Knuckles and greeted him.

"Hi, you look like me but in a hedgehog form. Nice to meet you." He said.

"You're my number one favorite character, you know that?" Taylor asked. I cut in, interrupting their conversation.

"Look, I apologize for cutting in, but we need to keep going. By the way, guys, Taylor is joining us. C'mon, let's keep going."

Wow, looks like we have another member on the team. This adventure just gets more interesting every second. The adventure goes on.

* * *

_**My seventh chapter! Thanks **__**Eggman hater**__** for Taylor. I hope you all like this story so far. Not bad with the reviews, but needs a little more effort. Review, Favorite and Follow! If you have an OC that you want to be in any story, review me and/or PM me. For now, bye! SPEED ON! (Ooh, that should be my punch line!)**_

_**P.S.-I have a poll on my profile. can't decide on which characters to put up from Chapter 8 to Chapter 16. Have fun!**_


	8. Crying Won't Do You Any Good

**Crying Won't Do You Any Good**

Holy, cow! We've got a new teammate named Taylor joining the adventure! I learned that Taylor was just walking home from school three days ago when she got knocked out somewhere in the city in where I live.

She woke up two days ago at Green Hill Zone before I came along and tried to find out where she was. After that, she hid in the forest until she could get some help. I felt awful for her. Who would knock her out and bring her to this world without telling her?

I recognized her because she lived on my street and went to my school. She's my neighbor and classmate (or schoolmate, whichever you prefer {you can say both as well}).

So, anyway, as we were talking, I found out that Taylor's idol was Knuckles.

When we got deeper into the woods, I heard more rustling sounds. I stopped and listened to see if the rustling would continue.

Nothing. I continued to walk with my friends until I noticed it was getting dark.

"It's getting late, guys. Let's get some rest for tonight." I announced. Everyone nodded and went to a spot they felt comfortable sleeping in.

I looked over at Shadow and Jasmine and saw that they were sleeping together. I started getting curious if they were beginning to like each other. Not like each other as friends, I mean in love.

I just shook the thought out, walked away from the others, far enough to be alone, and looked at the sky. What I saw surprised me.

A hedgehog that looked exactly like me but her quills were yellow, her hair was red, eyes were like mine and my sister's, ocean water blue, wearing the same clothes that my sister had worn, a pink shirt, dark blue jeans, and light green sneakers showed up on the moon .

"Margot?" I gasped in shock before the image disappeared. I just stood there in surprise and confusion. The question I had all night was, why did she show?

The next day, I woke up when the light hit my face. I noticed that I was laying on something... warm. I looked and saw that Sonic was sleeping with me.

"AAH!" I yelled. Sonic woke up when I yelled, just like I expected. He looked at me with a tired face, but with a smile.

"Morning, Day. How'd you sleep last night?" He asked. How could he be so calm? He was sleeping next to me! Wait a minute. Is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, ... no, that can't be possible. So, I pretended to not think about it.

"Y-Yeah, I did. How did you find me here?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought you needed company so I slept next to you." He answered. Okay, so that's why. Well, we continued our journey when everyone woke up.

While we were traveling, my stomach began growling, **loud**. Everyone stopped and stared at me with surprised looks. I blushed hard and clutched my abdomen. Jasmine and Taylor did the same thing.

"Well, looks like the girls are hungry. Lucky for us, there's a town just up ahead." Tails said, gesturing in front of us. We looked and saw a town with all the lights on.

When we got there, we found a restaurant nearby and grabbed a bite to eat and my friends and I felt better. I noticed Silver looking at someone in another direction.

I turned and saw his best friend, Blaze the Cat, she's my fifth favorite character.

"Hey, Blaze, over here!" Silver called out. Blaze looked in our direction and smiled. She got up and walked over to us.

"Hey guys, long time, no see. What's going on?" She asked. When those words, "going on" got spoken, that just reminded me of my little sister immediately.

I tried so hard to fight back the tears that started to form in my eyes. Blaze is a princess and I do _not_ want to look like a cry baby in front of her.

"Well, we're on an important mission right now, actually." Tails said. That's when Blaze noticed me and my friends.

"Who're they? And what mission?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, these are our new friends, Dayan, Jasmine and Taylor. Dayan's sister, Margot got kidnapped by Egghead four days ago in her world and we're going to rescue her. Right, Day?" Sonic asked me.

I just stood quiet, not wanting to answer. I got up out of my chair and just walked out of the restaurant without saying anything.

_Sonic's POV_

Day just ignored me and exited the restaurant. We all stared in shock by her behavior.

"What on Mobius is wrong with her?" Shadow asked. I knew why she was acting that way. She missed her sister too much.

She even told us that Margot was haunting her to the point to where she can't sleep or think straight.

"I'll go talk to her. I'll be back in a flash." I said as I sped out the door.

I walked around the main street trying to find Day when I heard someone crying. I looked and saw Dayan on the floor with her head in her palms.

I walked over to her, sat next to her and hugged her. She stopped and looked at me with surprise.

"I know why you're upset." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy and I reminded her that she told us that she missed her sister too much.

"Look, it was like I always said to Elise. Just smile! Frowning isn't gonna make your sister come back to you any faster, you know." I said.

_Dayan's POV_

I looked at Sonic with shock by what he said. He **did** have a point. Crying isn't gonna bring Margot back quicker.

So, I stopped crying and went on with my journey. I even got news that Blaze was joining us now. Well, thanks to Sonic, I learned a valuable lesson that I'll never forget.

* * *

**Hey guys! CalypsoHedgehog here!(Yeah, I changed my name.) Sorry for not updating. I had to have surgery on all four of my wisdom teeth and didn't have time to update. So, here you go. Blaze is on the team! Favorite, REVIEW and Follow!**

**PS-If you have an OC(Own Character) that you would like me to add to this story, either PM me or enter it in the reviews. I will be happy to feature your OC in my story. Speaking of OCs, I have another OC joining in the next chapter of Someone Like Shadow and A New Dark Presence. It's a surprise! ;) Speed On!**


	9. Someone Like Shadow and A New Dark Prese

**Someone Like Shadow and A New Dark Presence**

So, our journey goes on. Blaze has joined us; Sonic taught me a very important lesson, what will come next? Well, that question actually got answered. So, after we left the town, we were on our way to Egghead's base. Sonic and Shadow came up with a plan to use the Chaos Emeralds to stop Eggman and save my sister. Everyone agreed and we continued on.

While we were heading to his base, we were suddenly surrounded by Eggman's mechs. I looked up when I heard a familiar laugh and saw that it was none other than the doctor himself. I was so angry at him for kidnapping my sister that I wanted to kill him. I looked back at the robots and saw that they were all completely destroyed. I think I did it without looking at them because of my anger rising.

"Well, if it isn't little Dayan McGuire. How lovely to see you again." He greeted. I just stared at him with pure fury in my eyes. I just stood there with my fists clenched and my teeth clenched.

"Where is my sister, Eggman?" I growled, loud enough for him to hear me. I walked menacingly towards him with full anger.

"Sister, oh that little brat. I have her safe and sound at my place. She'll be my test subject for my most evil plot yet." He explained. Test subject, he was using her as a lab rat?! Does he want me to tear his heart out?! He's so going to pay. I felt myself getting so angry that I didn't even notice that I was surrounded in a dark energy field until after I was finished with one of Eggman's giant mechs. I looked up and saw that Eggman fled then looked at myself to see that my fur had turned black and my purple hair turned dark violet.

I then realized that I turned dark. I looked at myself in a nearby lake and saw myself. The thing that startled me the most was that my eye color was completely gone. I calmed down and looked at myself again. I was back to normal. Then I noticed something else, there was someone else in my reflection! Another hedgehog that was completely black was standing next to me, smiling with white eyes. I turned around and saw that same hedgehog.

"AAH!" I screamed. He shook his hands at me, signaling no harm.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you. That was something back there. I'm very sorry to frighten you." He apologized. I calmed down a bit and smiled at him.

"That's okay. You didn't mean it. What's your name?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I'm Goldie, Goldie the Hedgehog or Guardian. Nobody believes me when I say this but it's true. I was created to protect the universe. Or, at least I _think_ I was created." He explained. I looked at him and saw that he saw a little upset and that his eye color changed to blue, close to mine. I kept the smile on my face and told Goldie that I believed him (really, I did believe him). He looked at me with shock and then smiled and his eyes changed from blue to green. That's when I found out that his eyes changed colors, depending on his mood.

"That's kinda cool that your eyes change colors when your emotions change. That happens on our world, too." I said. Goldie looked at me with confusion and his eyes changed back to white.

"What do you mean 'your world'?" He asked me. I explained that I was from a different world, etc. I told him why I came to this world, why I teamed up with Sonic and his friends, etc.

"Do you mind if I joined? And, if possible, meet Sonic and his friends?" Goldie asked. I agreed and took him to meet the gang. Everyone seemed to like Goldie, especially Silver because Goldie and Silver look alike in a way. Goldie is our new team member and our adventure continues.

What evil plot does Eggman need Margot for? Why does he need her? Does Margot have something that he desired? Well, whatever it is, I'm going to stop it. Don't worry, Margot, I'm coming!

* * *

**Here's the chapter! And the OC is Goldie the Hedgehog Guardian! A very special thanks to Happy Hedgehog 2014 (aka Master chaos. Emerald)for the OC! The eye color changing thing is perfect! I hope you liked this chapter and to all you other Fanfic readers! Review, Favorite and Follow!**

***REMEMBER-If you have an OC that you want in the story, PM me or send it in the reviews! For now, see you all next time and Speed On!***


	10. In Love With the Ultimate Life Form

**In Love With the Ultimate Life Form**

_Jasmine's POV_

So far in this journey, I've had a great time.

First, joining my BFFE (Best Friend For Eternity), having my number one favorite character join us, turning into hedgehogs, discovering our powers, meeting Taylor, meeting Blaze, then seeing Dayan go dark and meeting Goldie. All that in a week! That was something.

During all that, every time I am around Shadow or even think about him, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Today, he told me that he wanted me to meet him at the nearby town without the others because he wanted to discuss something with me. I agreed and waited until everyone was asleep.

* * *

It was nine o'clock and everyone was fast asleep. Perfect! I ran quickly towards the town and saw Shadow near a restaurant. I walked up to him and waved at him with a smile.

"Hey, Shadow!" I yelled. Shadow looked in my direction and smiled and waved back. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, come inside, I got us seats." He said. Wait, he got us seats in the restaurant? That's so nice of him. He led me to the table we were sitting at and pulled out a chair for me like a gentleman. Well, that was unlike him.

I just pushed that thought aside and sat in the seat. He sat in the chair across from me and started talking about our plan to get Day's sister back. Then, out of nowhere, he starts talking about something **completely** different.

He starts to talk about how he met Maria before the ARK got attacked! He also told me that he had a little sister named Sharia the Hedgehog. I didn't know he had a sister. Well, if she's on this strange world, I would like to meet her.

"So, what's it like on your world?" He asked me. I bit my lip, trying to think about what it's like back home.

"Well, it's really nice in a lot of places. There's not that much stuff to do, events happening, or anything else exciting going on ever. So, yeah." I said. Shadow nodded, understanding my perspective of my life and how the life of back home is like.

"So, do you have any siblings?" He then asked. I felt tears brim my eyes when he said 'siblings'. I looked at Shadow and saw that he looked concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go somewhere else to talk." I stuttered a tad bit.

* * *

Shadow and I went deeper into town until there was no one in sight. We sat next to a tree and talked.

"So, why are you upset? Was it something I said?" He asked. I started crying because of that painful memory. Shadow felt awful and rubbed my back.

"I had a baby sister, but she had died from a heart attack. She was just 5 years old and she just got her life taken away." I sobbed. I had a little sister, too. Day is lucky that her sister was still alive, but, mine was gone.

"I understand. Remember, I lost Maria, you lost your sister. That's something we have in common." He said. I noticed him starting to blush.

"Um... I have something to tell you." He said. I looked at him while wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I love you, Jasmine." He confessed. I shot him a shocked face. Did he just say that he loved me? That's why I had that butterflies-in-my-stomach feeling. I was in love with him.

"Well, I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." I confessed. So, Shadow leaned over to me and we kissed. So, I am now Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form's girlfriend. This adventure is not halfway over, so, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. But, here you go! Thank you, Shadow lover 123 for the idea. She's a Shadow fan, I'm a Sonic fan, don't judge. So, hope you all liked the chapter. Review, Favorite and Follow! Speed On!**

***REMEMBER-If you have an OC that you would like to be in the story, send me a review or PM me. I personally do not care! Also, if you have any ideas, like I said, PM me or review me. Speed On!**


	11. The Second Ultimate Life Form

**The Second Ultimate Life Form**

_Jasmine's POV_

This has gotta be one of my dreams come true. I am my idol's girlfriend. EEEEEEK! But, anyway, we got back to the camp the next morning. Everyone was crowded around us, asking questions about where we were and what happened.

"Nothing happened, guys. Honest. Me and Shadow were just hanging out around town. We've got something to tell you guys." I said. Dayan looked at me confused.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" She asked. I smiled with pride and looked at Shadow.

"Jasmine and I are dating." He announced.

_Dayan's POV_

I looked at Shadow and Jasmine with shock. So, they were together? I smiled and congratulated them. Honestly, Jasmine has told me that she always wanted Shadow to be her boyfriend. Now, her wish has come true.

_Shadow's POV_

I suddenly forgot about to tell everyone about my sister, Sharia. So, I told everyone about her.

"Would you like to meet her?" I asked. Jasmine nodded with the others. So, I lead everyone to Sharia's house.

Once we got to her house, I knocked on the door. The door opened and I smiled when I saw my little sister.

_Taylor's POV_

In the doorway, I saw Shadow's identical, but instead of red or purple like Jasmine, she had green streaks. She smiled at her older brother.

"Hey, Shadow. I haven't seen you in a while." She greeted. She let us in and we discussed our situation. She seemed to understand. Shadow introduced Jasmine to Sharia, and Sharia looked like she liked her. Sharia looked over at Day and her expression became serious.

"So, Dayan, your sister's been taken by ? I'll help you get her back." She said. Dayan agreed and we went on with our journey.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. Here's the chapter. And I apologize for the shortness, but, I'm running out of ideas. And for my new story, I don't know what I should write. So, if you have any ideas at all, PM me or post a review. Jasmine and Shadow are now in a relationship and Shadow's sister, Sharia, is now joining. Review, Favorite, and Follow. (Review about what you think about Jasmine and Shadow being boyfriend and girlfriend!)**

****REMEMBER-If you have an OC that you would like to be in the story, I would be happy to add them to the story. For now, I'm out. Speed On!****


	12. Escapes and Messages

**Escapes and Messages**

_Eggman's POV_

This has to be one of the best schemes I have ever planned, especially for not one, but _two_ worlds! I looked over at the little brat and saw that she didn't look so good. I walked over to her and examined her.

"What do you want, now, Egg belly?" She insulted. I smirked at her and hit her in the face. I don't care if it was a 2-year-old that was my test subject; I want them to respect me.

_Margot's POV_

I looked at Eggman with tears in my eyes. I cannot believe he just hit me in my face. I felt my energy regenerating and stood up from the floor.

Eggman called Metal Sonic into the room and told him to send me to my cell. Metal picked me up and threw me into my cell when we reached it.

I crawled into a corner and silently cried. I really missed my sister. We haven't been this long without seeing each other before. I just hope she gets here on time.

Whatever Eggman's planning with me, it can't be good. Suddenly, I had an idea to escape.

I thought of a power of Silver's and tried it on Metal Sonic. He came up to my cell and unlocked me from my cell.

I walked out and ran as far as possible and defeated all the robots in my way. I had the power of Psychokinesis like Silver! I just hope I get to meet Silver and, hopefully, reunite with my sister again.

That moment, I had another idea on how to know how my sister is doing. I concentrated and a little chipmunk came up next to me. I made a little voice recorder appear in my hand and recorded my message to Dayan.

I attached the recorder to the chipmunk's back and told it to give it to Sonic the Hedgehog's friend, Dayan the Hedgehog in chipmunk language.

The chipmunk understood and set off. I just hoped and prayed that the chipmunk was careful enough to not drop it into the wrong hands.

As I was watching, I was held in the grasp of Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. They dragged me back to my cell and locked it. I smiled because I had a new idea of how to let Dayan know that I was okay.

_Dayan's POV_

It was the next day and we were still on our way to Egghead's base. As we were walking, a little chipmunk with a recorder attached came up to us. We all looked at each other with confusion. I bent down and looked at the little animal.

"Hey there, little guy. What're doing here?" I asked it. The chipmunk grabbed the recorder and reached it out to me. The recorder thing was for me.

"Oh, okay, thanks, little guy." I thanked. I turned the recorder on and was surprised by who it was that sent it to me.

**"*****Sniff* Hey, Dayan, this is Margot. I know, you're probably thinking about why I am doing this? Well, I was able to get out of my cell for a while and thought of letting you know that I am okay.*Sob* I miss you, okay? I've been experimented on, abused, and threatened by Egghead in order to obey him. So, if you are listening right now, please hurry. I really need you. I can't take the torture that he's doing to me anymore. So, just, promise me that you'll come for me and never stop having faith in yourself. Remember in the Sonic 06 game, just smile. If you have time to worry, then run. All those lines that Sonic said.**

**Sonic, if you're there, please help my sister out with problems. Me and her have faced many problems in the past. And, if I see you making google eyes at my sister, we're gonna have a problem!**

**Silver, if you're there, I'm one of your biggest fans. You absolutely rock, hedgehog!**

**Knuckles, don't give my sister a hard time okay? **

**Blaze, some advice for you, smile. Have some fun. You always look so serious.**

**Tails, keep up with the technology. You're awesome!**

**Jasmine and Taylor, if you're there, thank you for helping Dayan on this adventure so far.**

**Shadow, if you're there, take good care of Jasmine if she's your girlfriend, you hear me, hedgehog?! I won't have to use my Psychokinesis on you if you don't!**

**Dayan, one more thing, by the time this is over, do we have to go home? Can't we just stay with Sonic and the others?**

**Anyways, I have a bad feeling about Eggman's plans, guys. Please hurry! I believe in you!"**

The message ended and I stared at the message. Me and the others laughed at some parts cause my sister can be funny at times.

I had tears in my eyes with her explanation about how Eggman's treating her and how much she misses me.

I felt so horrible for her. How can Eggman do such a thing, especially to a **_six year old girl_**?! I was about to turn dark until Goldie calmed me down.

"Look, don't worry. Remember what your sister said in that message, 'if you have time to worry, then run'. But, we've gotta keep moving." He said. I smiled at him and continued on with the others.

From that message, I will not worry and I'll never break that promise that I made with my sister.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. But, here's the chapter. So, what _is_ Eggman planning to do with Margot? Well, review me on what you think. I'm sorry if I'm starting to become terrible with this story, but, I'm absolutely trying my best to make these chapters good. That was a really good idea for Margot to send a voice message to Dayan to notify her that she was alright. But, I'm making a new story! It's called...drumroll please...**

**Jasmine and Caris Find Love! It's a Sonic and Frozen Crossover! Me and Shadow lover 123 are thinking up ideas for the chapters. this time, instead of her writing on the story, I'M writing the story! So, do you like the idea? review it! So, Review, Favorite and Follow! Speed On!**

*****REMEMBER: If you have an OC that you would like to have in the story, PM me or ask me in the reviews! I will be happy to add them to the story!*****


	13. Betraying Cousins and Deep Sleeping Hedg

**Betraying Cousins and Deep-Sleeping Hedgehogs**

_Eggman's POV_

It's been a two week period since I put my evil plan into planning, but I've been feeling that I'm missing something, something rather important.

So, during that period, I kidnapped another girl named Britney. She's Shadow's girlfriend, Jasmine's older cousin. I took her into my lab and threw her into a chamber.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Egghead?!" She shouted through the door. I smirked and looked at her through the door's window.

"You see, your cousin, Jasmine..." I began until she cut me off.

"Jasmine, how do you know about my little cousin?!" She asked with full rage.

"I've encountered her couple of times with her friend, Dayan. I've gotten of her sister for a plan of mine and you're an addition to it." I explained as I started the chamber.

The chamber wasn't a hostage chamber. It was used to change someone on a good side to the evil side. I pressed a button and watched Britney slowly turn dark.

Once Britney turned completely dark, I told her that Jasmine never liked her and sent her to attack the rodents.

"Now, you're finished, Sonic!" I laughed.

_Jasmine's POV_

It's been two weeks since we've been on this world. Me and Dayan looked at each other and noticed that we both were thinking about the same thing, if we wanted to stay with our new friends or go back home. It was a hard decision for me because Shadow is my boyfriend and I don't want to leave him but my family needs me back on Earth. My thoughts were interrupted when we all stopped dead in our tracks. I looked ahead to see why everyone came to a halt and saw a girl with all black clothes on and black hair with grey eyes like mine and she looked so raged. I suddenly realized who the girl was.

"Britney?" I whispered in complete shock. Why is she here? Did Eggman kidnap her too? Why is she so mad? Suddenly, she started attacking us.

About a few minutes later, everyone was out cold, except me. I saw a white bat flying by until she saw me and land on the ground.

I knew the bat was none other than Rouge the Bat. She came up to me and helped me out. I noticed that Britney started to lose some energy. She looked at me with full rage and said something that I would never forget.

"I thought you were my family, but I guess you weren't my family after all." She growled before she left.

I walked over to everyone and used Chaos Heal to heal everyone. Everyone woke up, but Shadow. I was worried and tried to wake him up with no success. I realized that Britney hit him with her powers and put him in a deep sleep.

I had an idea about how to wake Shadow up like in Sleeping Beauty and kissed him. After I finished kissing him, I heard him waking up and I was full of joy. I hugged Shadow with relief.

"Thank goodness, don't scare me like that." I sobbed. Shadow smiled and hugged me back. I helped Shadow to his feet and everyone went on with the journey.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but here you have it. Thanks for 20 reviews. I've been working on my _Jasmine and Caris Find Love_ crossover story of Sonic and Frozen. I have a contest forum if you want an OC to be included into the crossover. I'll be accepting 5 OCs. Thank you Shadow lover 123 for Britney. Her being part of the plan was brilliant! So, what do you think is Eggman's plan? Will he succeed or will Sonic defeat him as always? Keep reading to find out! Review, Favorite and Follow! Speed On!**


	14. Loving Hearts to Stone Hearts

**Loving Hearts to Stone Hearts**

_Jasmine's POV_

So, we were on our way to save my cousin, who is now evil, and Margot. As we were walking, I couldn't stop thinking about what my cousin said to me before she left.

_I thought you were my family, but I guess you weren't my family after all._ What did she mean by that? Did Eggman say something to her to say that to me? I pondered and pondered about what happened for her to think I wasn't her family anymore.

That was when I finally figured it out. Eggman turned her heart dark and lied to her that I didn't like her. Well, I'll do my best to get Britney back to her old self again.

Anyway, I noticed that it was getting dark and suggested that we should get some rest. Everyone nodded and went to bed.

**_12:00AM (Midnight)_**

It was midnight hour when something happened. I was on a hill away from everyone (especially my boyfriend), thinking about my cousin and how to change her back. While I was thinking about her, I suddenly felt my mouth being covered and blacked out.

**_3:00AM (Dawn)_**

After three hours of my blackout moment, I woke up in a chamber. I hesitantly tried to open the chamber door to no avail. I then heard a laugh outside and saw Eggman.

"What'd you want, Egghead?" I asked. Eggman smirked and pressed a button on a control panel. I felt a rush of wind rushing around me. Before I knew it, my heart turned dark.

_Eggman's POV_

I have finally succeeded in turning Jasmine dark like her cousin. I walked up to the evil Jasmine and told her that Shadow was using her to get Rouge to like him.

I could tell she got angry because she clenched her fists and got into her super form. She teleported away from the lab and after her friends and her boyfriend. I laughed as my plan was going perfectly.

_Shadow's POV_

The next morning, everyone woke up to go on with the journey. I remembered that Jasmine told me that she was gonna be at the top of the hill for a while and went to check up on her.

When I got there, I didn't see her. That was when I got worried. I looked everywhere and there was no sign of her.

"Hey Shadow, what's wrong?" Someone asked me. I stopped and looked behind me to see Jasmine's friend, Dayan.

"Jasmine's gone missing. She told me that she was gonna be here last night and she's not here." I explained. Dayan looked at me with a shocked face. Dayan got everyone together and we all began to search for Jasmine.

While we were searching for her, a beam almost shot me and Dayan. Me and Dayan looked up and saw Jasmine, but she looked different. She was dark.

She had brown hair when she had blonde hair, her eyes were sky blue but turned dark blue and she still wore the red and black dress shoes that looked exactly like mine but looked darker.

"Jasmine, what happened to you?" Dayan asked with a whisper. Jasmine turned to her friend and suddenly launched herself towards her.

They both slammed against a tree and Jasmine grasped Dayan from the throat. I had no choice but to fight her because she was attacking us. I used Chaos Blast and shot Jasmine, but after the smoke died down, Jasmine was still standing without a single scratch. Everyone began to fight her and Dayan was released from the grasp.

**_30 MINUTES LATER_**

Thirty minutes later, everyone was knocked out cold, everyone except me and Sonic. Jasmine walks over to us and looks down at me with tears in her eyes. She said something that got me to figure out why she was attacking us.

"Shadow, I thought you loved me. But I guess not, if you're only using me to get Rouge to like you." I was shocked by what she said.

That was when I found out that Eggman kidnapped her last night and turned her dark. After that, he lied to her saying that I was trying to get Rouge to fall for me by using her.

Me and Sonic looked at each other and nodded because we had an idea of how to bring my girlfriend back to normal.

We both concentrated and felt the power of the Chaos Emeralds swirling around us. We both opened our eyes and saw that we both turned super.

We both looked over at Jasmine and used Chaos Mind Heal. Jasmine turned back to normal, but she passed out. Everyone woke up and asked us what happened.

"Eggman kidnapped her last night and turned her heart dark. He lied to her, saying that Shadow was using her to try to get Rouge to fall for him. Jasmine's gonna be okay for now. She just needs some rest." Sonic explained before I could.

Rouge was the most shocked out of everyone. I picked up Jasmine, bridal style, and walked with everyone to continue on. We still had a long way to go.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here it is! The 14th chapter! WOW! Jasmine turns dark like her cousin and attacks her friends, even her boyfriend! 21 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS! I like this story too, even if it's my own story! So, review, favorite and follow!**

**PS-I do NOT own Sonic and his friends. SEGA does! I only own Dayan and Sharia, Shadow's little sister! Taylor belongs to _Eggman hater_! Jasmine and Britney belong to _Shadow lover__ 123_! And Goldie belongs to _Happy Hedgehog 2014_!**

*****REMEMBER-Want your OC in ANY story? PM me or send it in the reviews!*****


	15. Birthdays and Musical Presents

**Birthdays and Musical Presents**

_Jasmine's POV_

The next day, I woke up and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked. I looked around and saw everyone gathered around me, looking at me like they were waiting for me to wake up. Knuckles told me that I suddenly attacked them yesterday when I turned dark and Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Mind Heal to get me back to normal.

That was when I remembered. Eggman kidnapping me, turning me dark, telling me that Shadow was using me to get Rouge to like him. I knew that was a lie because Shadow confessed it to me in my face. I looked over at Day and saw her smiling. I was full of curiosity of why she was so happy.

"Happy birthday, Jasmine." She suddenly said. I looked at her shocked and didn't realize that it was my birthday. Everyone joined in and I thanked them.

_Shadow's POV_

Me and Knuckles looked at each other and went far enough from the others to talk about something.

"You know Shadow; I think we should do something for Jasmine. Something special that she'll wanna remember." Knuckles told me. I nodded in agreement because she _is_ my girlfriend and I wanna give her something that she'll never forget.

"Well, I got no ideas. Do you?" I asked. Knuckles nodded and he whispered the idea. I kinda liked the idea, though I've never tried it. It was worth a shot.

_Knuckles' POV_

So, we went back to where everyone was gathered and told Jasmine to come with me and Shadow.

We went to a nice place where there was a waterfall and a large lake underneath it.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" She asked. Shadow and I nodded and we sang a song called Fade Away. Jasmine was surprised from what I can tell. The song went like this:

**Shadow: You can't fade away, the way I feel for you.**  
**There ain't no word I can say, that I'd do for you,**  
**And every single day, I make it through this game called life.**  
**It's always filled with pain and strife.**  
**Reality will cut you like a knife. It ain't right.**

**Both: But with you by my side,**  
**we will win the fight in the battle of dark and light,**  
**Take my hand hold it tight.**  
**When we dance I feel alright.**

**Knuckles: By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see.**  
**When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine.**  
**By Your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see;**  
**When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine...**

_Jasmine's POV_

After Shadow and Knuckles finished singing, I hugged Knuckles and kissed Shadow on the cheek.

"Thank you guys. I didn't know you could sing." I said. Knuckles and Shadow blushes by my compliment. I giggled and told them that we better get back to the others. They both nodded and followed me. I told the others about what Shadow and Knuckles did and they all asked the both of them to do it.

"Not now, guys. We gotta keep going." Shadow said. Everyone was disappointed but understood. Their singing present was a memory I would never forget, _ever_.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter! Sorry for taking so long. I'm planning _another_ story named An OC Sonic Story(or another title), putting all of Shadow lover 123's and my OCs into 1 story! It's gonna be a romance and adventure story. All of them being paired up with ALL the Sonic team members. Anyways review, favorite and follow. If you have any ideas, send them in a PM or in the reviews. For now, bye and speed on!  
**


End file.
